


How Does Your Garden Grow? part II

by silverr



Category: Crimson Spell/クリムゾン・スぺル
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a very paranoid wizard would feel threatened by a plant. Or a very jealous one. ** Follow up to How Does Your Garden Grow? Part I. Halvir/Beast!Vald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does Your Garden Grow? part II

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Crimson Spell_ is copyright Ayano Yamane, Tokuma Shoten Publishing, and SuBLime Manga. No infringement or disrespect of the intellectual property rights held by the owners of existing copyrights in Crimson Spell or its derivative works is intended by this non-profit, noncommercial amateur fan fiction.

_(based on the side story "During the Trip" that follows chapter 7 in volume 1)_

.

It had taken him a while to notice the stupid rabbit, but once he caught the key words – "Vald" and "attacked" – he raced down the path, cursing himself for having walked to town instead of riding Fang.

The sight of Vald lying on the ground – tangled in vines, his clothes shredded – made his heart twist in fear and his blood boil. He ripped the green ropes away from the prince's body, barely registering the rabbit's continued babbling about aphrodisiacs and predatory vines until he connected them to Vald's contented smile and half-conscious muttering about being a princess.

"Oh," he said, his aura flaring. "is _that_ how it was?" He lifted Vald and carried him away from the forest, across the river and back to their island camp.

Once away from the heavy forest air, Vald recovered quickly. "That was a shock," he said, pulling stray bits of vine and vine-slime from his hair. "I never thought I'd be attacked by a _plant_!"

"Hm." Havi noted the prince's deep blush. "Look at the interesting things I found in town, Vald." He spread out his acquisitions. "It's good that I know the true value of things, isn't it?"

"I suppose." Vald seemed preoccupied.

Havi picked up an ugly wooden doll. "This, for example. It's very interesting." As Vald took it Havi said offhandedly, "Supposedly it was created by a magician to know what his lover was thinking."

On cue, the doll stirred and announced, " _VALD DOESN'T WANT HAVI TO KNOW THAT HE ENJOYED BEING PLEASURED BY A PLANT!_ "

There was a sharp _crack_ as the doll shattered in Vald's hands. "Oh, it seems to be broken," he said stonily. "But it was probably a fake anyhow." He jumped to his feet, brushing splinters of wood and doll-dust from his trousers. "It'll be dark soon. I'll go gather more wood for the fire."

Havi looked after him thoughtfully. "Rabbit," he said after a moment, reaching for paper and quill, "there are some supplies that I neglected to pick up in town. Since you can fly, you should go get them."

Rulca looked at the list Havi was writing. "Some of those things are difficult to find even in a large city. Will that small town have them?"

"If you look in the right places, I'm sure of it," Havi said. "But they're all _very_ important for helping Valdrigr. Don't return without them."

As soon as the rabbit had flown off Halvir gathered his robes and splashed across the river to gather the remains of the aphrodisiac vine. "Breaks my doll? Denigrates my eye for quality? Won't let _me_ touch him, but he'll submit to a plant? Hm, I have an antidote for _that_."

.

Some time later a naked and entirely smug sorcerer lounged by the fire. "You don't like that, do you?" he asked.

Next to him, Vald's tattooed demon form arched his back, desperately trying to pull the magical binding ring off the tip of his painfully swollen member. The beast had emerged almost as soon as the prince had finished drinking the last of the "restorative draught" that Havi had prepared from the vine, and had been – though Havi wouldn't have thought it possible – even more enthusiastically compliant about their coupling then usual.

And now Havi smiled at the beast's obvious discomfort and frustration. "You can't come until I break that seal," he said, "and I'm not ready to do that yet. I need convincing."

The beast crawled to Havi, began humbly licking that part he loved best to full hardness.

Havi put his hand over the beast's mouth, and the pointed tongue lapped eagerly at the sorcerer's palm and fingers.

"Good dog. Do you want a treat?"

In response the beast rubbed his body against Havi's.

"Hm, I can't tell what you want." Havi slipped two fingers into the beast, feeling the dark body go taut with pleasure. He wiggled the fingers, and the beast clawed at the earth, then grasped Havi carefully and stroked him, mewling. His dark eyes, usually full of nothing but lust, were contrite, mutely begging.

"So you want _me_ , do you? Are you sure you wouldn't rather go across the river and have some green monster fuck you instead?"

In reply the beast slid up to nuzzle the sorcerer's neck – for once gentle enough that his fangs did not cause injury.

"I almost like you better this way," Havi said, and he knew it was because this was the way he wanted to see Prince Vald: tormented, trembling with need, desperate for release.

The image this created unleashed such a surge of desire that Havi roughly flipped the beast over, pulling him into his lap and impaling him in a single thrust. "I'll banish all thoughts of that lecherous plant from your mind," he whispered, "you cannot take pleasure from anyone but me!" He swirled his finger to disperse the glowing magical band, and the beast writhed with the force of his long-delayed climax.

.

The next morning, though it would add two days to their journey, when Vald suggested they follow the bank of the river to Celeasdeile instead of taking a shortcut through the forest, no one said a word.

.

_~ The end ~_

.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ending feels a bit weak. As always, open to concrit.  
> Written for Kink Bingo round 3, card 1, kink 5,3: orgasm denial / control
> 
> (03) 12 June 2010


End file.
